Misunderstanding
by HanaNoYume87
Summary: Usui stopped talking to Misaki when he found her on the roof with someone else. How could she have done this to him? Little did he know it was all a misunderstanding. Will they get through this mistake?
1. Chapter 1

"Usui...perverted space alien from planet pheromone...idiot!...Takumi!...USUI!"

He faintly heard a sound that was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't concentrate on the voice let alone anything for that matter. He was too busy thinking about what had previously happened before he came to the Maid-Latte.

**Flashback**

_Usui was strolling around the school waiting for Misaki to finish her student council work after she had thrown him out as usual, but he decided he would return to her side after letting her cool down. Opening the door to the student council room, he found it lifeless and empty. "Did she leave already?" he thought but quickly dismissed that option when he discovered her bag poking out from under the desk. Usui walked up to the roof thinking she'd be there, but he didn't expect that she would be with someone else. He also didn't expect to see what he thought was preposterous._

**End of flashback**

His cheek suddenly felt the pain of an annoyed slap from the person in front of him.

"Takumi! What are you spacing out for you idiot." Misaki said with a venomous glare but deep within her eyes anyone could see she was worried.

Takumi viciously looked up at whoever had disturbed him and realized it was _her. _

"What do you want with me." he spit out.

Misaki slowly became more confused. He had never talked to her with a deathly stare and a cold voice that could bring death to those who were unfortunate to have the sense of hearing.

"Taku-"

"Just say what you have to say already! It's annoying sitting here with you wasting me time!" he growled.

Shocked was an understatement of how Misaki felt. She stood there motionless and immobile as tears threatened to break her eyes before her anger took over her emotion of pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm a 'waste of your time'? Fine, then don't fucking bother me anymore!" she screamed into his face.

Takumi left without saying another word and without looking back at her. He dragged his limp body towards his apartment. "Why would she have-I don't understand-I can't believe she's even able to look at me without feeling any guilt." His thoughts were filled with nothing that was peaceful. Once he reached his apartment, he lied down and, for the first time since he met her, dozed off to sleep without her entering his mind.

Days passed without them exchanging words. Usui would go out of his way to evade her, but she would somehow end up walking right past him in the hallway or at lunch. She had even followed him up to the rooftop, but he stopped going up there in case she would do it again. Misaki's body had started to suffer the agonizing pain of neglect and malnutrition soon after they had their argument. Her hip bones protruded through her skirt, and her knees quivered whenever she stood still. The bags under her eyes were skillfully hidden from society by cheap makeup and the work of her sister. Her anger had subsided into nothing but a menacing silence. Anyone could see that Misaki was crumbling down into a blackness so deep that light could not have saved her from whatever was troubling her.

Usui on the other hand was looking handsomer than before. He had started to talk to some of the girls and guys and eventually had friends. Most were shocked that Usui Takumi, the most popular guy in school, was trying to make friends but no one knew he did it to fill the void in his heart. He made a decision to forget about Ayuzawa and not care about her anymore. He noticed when she became frail and thin of course, but it's what she deserved he thought.

His laugh would ring into her ears everytime she heard it. The jealously and sadness she felt that someone other than her was making him laugh overtook her each time, and it hurt none the less. "What am I saying? I don't need him! I was just fine without him before he entered my life. I can't believe I actually thought a guy could be decent," she told herself anytime she felt lonely.

Misaki began to overwork herself and fill her days with piles of things to do in order to forget Usui; however, the night was inevitable and dreams reunited them together. Every night she woke up crying and wishing that it was real.

Two months had passed when she finally gathered her courage to ask him why he left. She told herself that no matter what answer he gave that she would except it and move on. The next day at school she waited for the bell to ring and went to go find him. After thirty minutes, she was about to give up her search until she spotted him leaning against the building. Misaki took a deep breath and nudged her feet forward.

"We need to talk," she managed to get out once she reached an appropriate distance.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you, Ayuzawa?"

The sound of her last name through his mouth sent a frenzy of sadness and excitement throughout her body. It had been a long time since she had heard his voice, but he also stopped calling her by her first name. She couldn't have expected much though after the way they had both acted.

"I-I just want to know why you left. I'll leave you alone for good if you give me an answer," she tried to say confidently.

"There's no way you don't know. Are you kidding me, Ayuzawa?!," all of his anger from the moment he saw her on the roof with him up until that point had begun to surge it's way out, and he couldn't stop himself, "You know, I thought maybe you would have came to apologize after your act of love to another guy, but I guess I was wrong! How could you have kissed him?!"

Misaki looked up at him bewildered at his statement before recognition hit her. Hard. She carefully picked her words before spilling them out into only one sentence.

"I can not apologize for something I didn't do," she simply said and started to walk away.

Usui grabbed her by the arm and forced her body to turn and face him.

"What do you mean, 'something I didn't do'? You obviously kissed him!" Usui fumed.

"He kissed me. I can't apologize for kissing someone else when I didn't even want the kiss," she hissed before turning around and running as tears confusingly ran down her face.

Her body moved on its own, and she didn't realize she was headed into the direction of the highway. A loud honk awoke her from her train of thought only to be instantly replaced by darkness.

* * *

This is my first fanfic! I was really board and decided to create this story. Write whatever you want in the reviews because I just want to become a better writer :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Dream world

_"Sir, she isn't going to make it. I'm sorry."_

_"No, no no no. She is strong. She will fight through this. She WILL make it."_

_"Her body is too weak to recover. She does not have the energy to heal herself and her being in a comma rather than dead is a miracle in itself. Accept the fact that she won't wake back up. I suggest you say your goodbye to her soon."_

* * *

_"Nee, Ayuzawa. I read somewhere that people in commas can still hear the outside world around them. I wonder if you can hear me now? If you can, please listen. I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. Please wake up. When you do, live your life to the fullest."_

"What do you mean Usui...why are you saying this...wake up? Am I not awake?" Miskai wondered when she suddenly felt like she was being sucked into a hole. It was dark all around her and she was running for her life but she kept getting dragged backwards.

"USUI! HELP! SOMEONE!"

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock shot open a pair of golden eyes in surprise.

"Oh...that was just a dream. I must be thinking of confronting Usui too much," Misaki thought. Rising herself out of her bed, she glanced over at her clock and turned off the alarm system.

_6:30am_

Misaki gasped in horror at how late she had slept in and ran to her closet to put her uniform on but when she opened the door her eyes unfamiliarly settled on the clothing in front of her. The black blazer and tan mini skirt stared at her but no matter how many times she blinked, the outfit never changed. She figured the school must have had a uniform change and didn't put much thought into it because she was about to be late.

"I will confront him today," she thought as she left her house and headed for the school.

As soon as she reached the school gate, she knew something was off. Everyone was dressed in proper attair and greeted her with warm smiles. The floors had just been scrubbed until they were sparkling white and the air smelled like fresh green apples. Even the windows had been thouroughly cleaned to where the gleamed in the sunrise's rays. Before Misaki could think of what could of happened, she kept noticing new things that had not been there the day before. Plants and flowers had been carfully situated in each classroom and the in some of the hallways.

"Ok, either I'm dead and in heaven or someone of high importance is visting Seika High today," Misaki curiously thought.

Yukimura was just finishing his paperwork when Misaki entered the student council room.

"What's with the flowers and plants?" she questioned.

"Eh? What do you mean Kaichou, we've had those for a while," Yukimura answered.

"Wha-how?!"

"Um...Tora Igarashi lent us the money to clean up the school...are you okay Kaichou?"

Her thoughts were too strained on the thought of Tora Igarashi helping them that she didn't reply to his last question. Yukimura silently left the room leaving Misaki to ponder for answers. "Why would he help me? Doesn't he hate me? What's with the new uniform too?! Shouldn't I have signed off on that? I don't rememb-" She didn't have time to think about why didn't remember any of the new changes when the bell for first block rang throughout the school.

The day passed without Misaki discovering any more massive changes. When the dismissal bell rang, Misaki ran to find Usui.

She was frantically running to rind him when she crashed into something and toppled over the object.

"OW! Watch where you are going! Tch, people these days," the girl with long, flowing red hair exclaimed.

"Ah, I'm really sorry," Misaki apollogized.

"Sure you're sorry! Agh, look what you did to my-"

"Hey, hey I'm sure she didn't mean it Riko. Calm down and let's go on our date."

Misaki looked up to see Usui with his hand on her shoulder looking at her eyes pleadingly.

"Hmph! Only because you are my boyfriend."

_"_Boyfriend?!"

Misaki noticed the couple staring at her.

"Did I just say that out loud...? Oh! Usui, I need to talk to you privatly. Please follow me."

Usui followed the raven haired girl outside behind the school.

"Ok, what do you want?" he asked annoyed. He had plans to attend.

"I want to know why you stopped talking to me," Misaki said emotionless.

"...what? I don't understand we've never talked before," Usui stated now staring at her in confusion.

"Don't screw around! Don't act like we've never known eachother!" Misaki screamed irritatedly.

"Um, sorry but we never have spoken to eachother. I have to get back to my girlfriend. Bye."

_-Girlfriend-_

"Usui! You're going to far. Did you hit your head and forget everything we did together?!" Misaki voiced a little worried that he truly had lost his memory.

"What did we do together? Maybe in your dreams. Don't come looking for me to be your boyfriend when you already have one. It makes you look desperate."

"I have a boyfriend...but it's not Usui?! Then who?!" she panically thought.

"I have a boyfriend!?"

"Are you sure YOU didn't hit your head? Tora Igarashi...he is your boyfriend."

At that moment, Tora Igarashi appeared from behind the wall wearing a grin from ear to ear.

"Hello my beloved Misaki! Are you ready for our dinner date?"

Misaki was now in a state of confusion and fear. Tora Igarashi was her boyfriend and Usui had a girlfriend. The school was changed and she couldn't remember any of it. When had she agreed to be Tora's girlfriend? Why was he calling her by her first name? Voices filled her head and the world around her started spinning rapidly. Suddenly she felt the vacuum pull onto her again. She was running as hard as she could be she couldn't escape, but it was too late.

She opened her eyes and waited to get adjusted to the bright white room. She heard a moniter beeping and she was laying on a fresh, crisp hospital bed in a hospital gown. Soon a doctor walked through the door.

"Oh! Look at that! Little miss woke up!" he said.

"Where am I? What happened?" Misaki said as she rubbed her throbbing head and trying to sit up.

"You got hit by a car and went into a comma; I didn't think you would ever wake up. Oh, I'm Dr. Matsumoto."

"I got...hit by a car?" The memories suddenly flashed back to her in a heartbeat.

"Sir! Was there a blonde here? Did you see him?"

"Ah, yes. He was a here for a few days but then left. There's a note for you from him on the counter. He told me to absolutly make sure that you read it."

Misaki looked over to the stand next to her bed and sure enough there was an evelope with "Misaki" writen on it. She grabbed it an immeditaly ripped it open and began reading it.

_Dear Misaki,_

_Watching you lay in that hospital bed and not knowing if you'll make it is terrifying on a level I have never expierienced. I've thought of so many ways to tell you what I'm about to say, so I'm sorry it comes out badly. Misaki, I'm sorry for doubting you. I wish I could take back these past few months, and I wish I would have just asked you before assuming. I don't think you will forgive me, and I understand if you don't. I have left to go to England for there is nothing left for me here anymore. Just seeing you walk by in the hallways was enough for me to stay. I wanted to talk to you but my anger strayed me from doing so. I realize that was stupid of me. I hope you live a wonderful life and I wish the best for you. Eat more, don't overwork yourself, and forget about me. Ok? I hope I will be able to do the same._

_I love you_

_Goodbye_

* * *

So, I tried to make it better than the last one. Don't know if that worked out too well. It's a little long because I didn't know where to stop. Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: The Condition

Teardrops crashed downward in an agonizing dance of fury around the paper.

"Baka Usui. How can I forget about you?" Misaki hazily thought.

She was about to get up and make a dash out of the hospital in hopes of being able to contact him only to recieve jagged aches of pain throughout her leg and sides.

"Ms. Ayuzawa-san, I wouldn't try to move in your condition. Your right leg is broken and your hip bone was knocked out of place by the accident. Your large intestine also ruptured and if you move too much the stiches will come undone. You will not be going anywhere for the next month." Dr. Matsumoto harshy said.

"But I..I can't just...I ne-"

"NO. You are lucky enough that you woke up Ms. Ayuzawa-san."

"I need to go after him!"

"He instructed me to not let you leave this hospital until not a scratch was left on you, and I plan to keep it that way. You can't go anywhere in your state anyway. What are you going to do? Run after him with your broken leg? Like that is possible. Get some more rest and maybe you'll be able to think straight."

With that being said, Dr. Matsumoto left the room. Misaki sat there like a stone. He was right. She couldn't go after Usui in any way possible in her condition. She scowled at the fact that she would be bed-ridden for the next month or two. After ten minutes of trying to formulate a plan, her mind was still blank.

"What _can_ I do? I can't follow him right now. If he really did go to England, I don't have the money to pay for the flight there. It would take at least five months to earn the money to do so, and I have my mom and Suzuna to take care of. This is impossible," she thought. Angry tears streamed down her face. She turned onto her good side and tried her best to fall asleep and make this nightmare dissapear.

"Idiot..."

* * *

Miles away in England, Usui Takumi sat in the very refined velvet chair in the corner of his room. He looked simply like a man in deep thought and nothing more but if you looked closer, dark circles delicately traced the bottom of his eyelids and the darkness in his eyes were filled with regret and pain. Occasionally he would pear out the window. Maybe to get an outstanding view of the city underneath him or possibly look past that to the direction Japan layed in and thinking if a certain someone was alright.

He had heard from the doctor that she had awoken. Takumi had specifically transferred him to be Ayuzawa's doctor because he knew that Mr. Matsumoto-san was strict and understood his situation.

"Ayuzawa...don't follow me. Please."

* * *

The month passed by tortuously slow. Misaki had finally gotten permission to leave the hospital and was out of those doors in a heartbeat. The fresh air filled her lungs to the brim and she was almost happy. The therapy sessions and terrible food were over. She could finally get back to Usui.

For the past month she had thought hard about everything that had occurred She decided that him being in her life was more important then letting some petty misunderstanding ruin it all. With this thought in mind, she tried her best to heal. The only source of strength she had was from the necklace from that fair and his letter.

Misaki also didn't forget to form a plan to go to England and bring him back. Although she hated the idea from the start and left it as a last resort, she could only think of talking to Tora Igarashi. After the dream of them dating, she was reluctant but realized it was the fastest way to get to Usui, and she would do anything to get to him.

* * *

Hobbling down the hallway to the Miyabigaoka's student council president's room, she almost turned around in fear of it being a terrible idea. She stood at the door for what seemed like an eternity and Misaki had almost turned around when the two bronze doors shot open and Tora Igrashi stood there staring at her.

"How long were you going to stand there until you came in? I know you have something to ask of me," he stated boldly smirking at her.

"Ah-Ok."

Once they were seated, Misaki began to talk but Tora immediately interrupted her.

"You want to go to England and convince Takumi to come back, and now you are here to ask me for my money to buy the plan tickets for you. Am I not correct?"

"H-How did you know?" she shouted a little to loud.

"He-He Takumi wouldn't just leave you without making a few details were secured in place. He came here before he left and told me not to help you in any way if you came to me for money. Usui knew what you were going to plan if you did forgive him, so he made sure none of your plans to speak with him will work."

"...What?! That! AGH! That Idiot?! Why would he purposely make it impossible to reach him? It's as if he doesn't want to see me!" Misaki screamed into the air.

"Maybe he just feels to guilty to ever look you in the face but Misaki...I will help you on one condition," he said as his eyes brimmed with laughter and maybe hope.

Misaki stayed silent for a few moments wondering what this condition was but couldn't put a finger on it.

"What is the condition? I will do it if I can get to Takumi."

The Miyabigaoka's student council president hadn't expected this reaction. Would she really do it no matter what the condition was? This was getting interesting.

"Okay then Ms. Ayuzawa Misaki-san. I'll tell you." He sat there for a moment as if to run through his mind looking for the right thing to lay out as a bargain.

"Will you just hurry up and tell me?! I don't have all day to stare at your face," Misaki growled.

"Kiss me."

A long, awkward pause drifted throughout the room.

"K-Kiss...you?" she barely whispered.

"Yes. It has to be a meaningful kiss. No biting or tongue. Just a chaste kiss."

"YOU are out of your MIND if you think that for one moment I am going to kiss YOU," Misaki screeched.

"Oh-oh, guess you'll never see Takumi again? If you wait until you have saved up, he will have been married to a suitable wife. All you have to do is kiss me."

Misaki's eyes darted around the room in an aimless frenzy. She looked distressed and confused.

"Why would he make such a stupid condition? Is it just to test me? But if I do it...I get to see Takumi. If I don't...I won't be able to see him probably ever...It's just a kiss right? Just a kiss...?" Misaki thought for a while.

She stood up surprising Tora back to his senses.

"Just a short kiss. No tongue and no biting. Passionate like I mean it. Correct?"

Now Tora Igarashi was the one in shock and disbelief. His eyes widened for a split second but then turned into a mocking sneer.

"Yes. Just like that. You have to initiate it though."

"What! Don't just randomly add things!" she nervously spouted.

"I will continue to add things if you don't shut up and do it," he said forcing her to speed this up.

Misaki growled and a light blush formed across her face. She walked towards him, each step taking longer than the last. When she finally reached him, she lifted her right hand and gently placed it on his left cheek. Her left hand moved up towards his neck as she stood on her tip toes to press her lips towards his and then...

She kissed him.

* * *

Hey! Sorry this one took me a while. My internet crashed for a few days. I have no idea where I thought of her having to kiss Tora, so sorry if that dissapointed any of you lol. And no, I'm not making this a ToraxMisaki because just..no. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it's a little ooc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama.


	4. Chapter 4 The Picture

It was a sweet blissful moment for Tora. Her lips were extremely soft and enticing. The feel of her hands on his face and neck comforted him to a level greater than what he had expected.

It felt too real.

He reached his hands toward her face and pulled her closer if possible. Misaki tried to end the kiss but he was not done with it just yet. He didn't care about it being chaste. His lips lingered on hers hungrily as the seconds passed by.

All too soon the kiss ended as Misaki pulled away harshly. The room was filled with an eerie silence as the two stood centimeters apart. Misaki's face showered in a hating blush and Tora's expressionless eyes staring down at her.

"That was NOT quick you insolent jerk!" Misaki snapped.

He shook himself from the daze her kiss had put him in and laughed nonchalantly.

"And? What are you going to do about it?" Tora had her there.

"UGH, whatever. When do I leave for England?" she awkwardly stated.

"I'll have it arranged for tomorrow at 9am."

"Ok..."

"Glad summer break has just started..." Misaki thought gratefully as she realized she didn't have to miss school.

"Alright. Thank you, President Igarashi. Goodbye."

Misaki turned to return home when Igarashi grabbed her by her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"What do you want?"

"That was a great kiss. Would you like to do it again, Mi-sa-ki?" he tauntingly teased.

"WHA-" but she was cut off by his sudden kiss.

He rushed his hands behind her back and locked her into an unbreakable hold forcing her to stay put. She struggled to get out of his grip but failed her attempts. She finally broke free by stomping on his foot. Misaki stood in front of him for a moment before slapping him. She angrily paced out of the room never turning her head back to see the pleased boy she left behind.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to a frantic rapping on her door at eight. She groggily got out of bed wondering who would be going to her door this early. Opening the door, she was shoved backwards as Tora and Maki invaded her house.

"What are you doing?! Couldn't you eve-"

"We've got bigger problems than getting permission to enter someone's household Ayuzawa-san," Maki rudely interrupted.

Misaki closed her door and directed the two males into the living room. Maki looked like he was about to throw up, and Tora looked like he hadn't slept a wink. She had began to get curious and worried as to why they went to her house and just as she began to say something Maki threw a few magazines in her face.

The magazines portrayed Misaki and Tora kissing on the front page. '_Who is this girl?' 'An affair caught on camera!' 'Caught KISSING!' _The words danced around the picture sporadically Misaki became deathly quiet as she digested the picture and the fact that it was now on almost every royal magazine.

"How did the picture get on the magazine?!" Misaki violently screamed before it dawned on her as to who it could of been.

"Paparazzi..." she whispered in contempt.

"Ayuzawa-san, you do realize the consequences we are all going to face the second people read this, right?" Maki put forth simply.

"Tora Igarashi will be getting a lot of reporters and a lot of hate from his family. As for you Ayuzawa-san, if they find out who that girl in the picture is, you better be prepared. Usui-san will probably be reading this issue within the next four to eight hours."

Misaki gasped in horror as she thought about Usui seeing her kissing Tora.

"Alright you understand. Go get changed and bring your luggage down. We need to leave as soon as possible," Maki sternly ordered.

.

.

.

The three immediately left the house as soon as Misaki got dressed. The car ride to the airport was long and unbearable. Tora had yet to udder a single sound and all three uncomfortably looked outside the window in hopes of getting to their destination faster.

Arriving at the airport, they boarded Tora's private jet and settled in for the twelve hour flight ahead of them.

* * *

Misaki, Tora, and Maki stepped off of the jet looking like a new identity. Misaki had been forced into a red wig that had straight across bangs and cut off right at her shoulder and wear dark blue contacts. Tora and Maki both covered their hair with a hat and wore sunglasses. They each had a hoodie and a hung there heads low trying to go unnoticed as they walked through the streets of London.

Each store they passed had magazines like that of the one Misaki was shown that morning. Misaki couldn't help but feel as if she was being discovered as each person looked at her. She expected at any moment for someone to scream, "That's the girl in the magazine kissing Tora Igarashi!" But no one ever did.

They reached a decent hotel and booked a few nights. It was nearly ten at night when they settled into the hotel's freshly cleaned beds. Tora and Maki on one and Misaki on the other. Maki and Tora instantly fell into a deep slumber not caring to take off the disguises.

Misaki lied wide awake as the days events dwelled on her. She wanted to get to Usui as fast as possible to explain that the picture was not what it looked like. Her gut instincts told her that waiting until tomorrow would turn disastrous, but she didn't know what else to do.

An hour had passed before she decided to sneak out for a walk to clear her mind. She left a note explained what she was doing in case Tora or Maki woke up and she was gone. Fixing her outfit and wig, she stealthily slipped out of the room and into the night.

Walking along Thames River, she noticed a lean, broad figure sitting on one of the benches parallel to the river. The city light cast a shadow on the person's face, but as Misaki neared the person she realized that the person had spiky, blonde hair.

Her heart did cart wheels in her chest the moment she thought that it could be Usui but she tried to be rational with herself. What would Usui being doing out this late at night?

But as she drew closer and closer to the person, she heard a faint voice singing a tune. Misaki was now only a few car lengths from the person when he abruptly stood up ending his tune. His face now bathed in the light, and Misaki nearly lost her footing as two emerald green orbs shot a glance her way.

It was Usui.

* * *

I can't sleep, so I just decided to write the fourth chapter. I love reading the reviews. I didn't expect people to think that Tora was planning something, but I can see where he might have. I would have made it to where he had a plan if I already didn't have the idea of them getting caught by the paparazzi. Anyway, thanks for reading! and sorry if it is ooc!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	5. Chapter 5 forgive

Misaki's heart skipped a few beats as the man continued to gaze at her. She was about to speak but realized that he would recognize her if she spoke, so Misaki stared at him back.

"Uh, sorry ma'am. You look like someone I know," Usui said to stop the silence.

Misaki didn't know whether to speak and reveal herself and confirm that it really was Usui. She absentmindedly stared at him until he moved closer to her.

"Uh! Sorry for staring!" She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth in horror as Usui's eyes widened.

"...Ayuzawa?"

He now walked up to her and studied her face. In the light you could barely see the outline of the blue contacts, but Usui could tell straight away. He suddenly grabbed the wig and tore it off of her head revealing a dark brown color underneath.

"So it is you..." he blankly said. "Why are you here?"

Misaki was at a loss for words. She didn't know where to begin. The kiss on the rooftop? How she had forgiven him? The kiss with Tora? Her mind raced to form sentences explaining herself. Usui, noticing her reaction, waited for her.

"Usui," she started, "are you an IDIOT?" she screamed causing him to jump back a little.

"Do you know how worried I was? I had no idea why you weren't talking to me and then it was all a misunderstanding and then you leave? And purposely try to make it impossible to contact you?!" she was on fire.

"So then I had to go to Tora Igarash-"

"and kiss him because I love him," Takumi wrongly finished for her.

"Wha-NO!" Takumi was somewhat confused now.

"Then why does it look like you are enjoying the kiss in the picture? I don't think I'm misunderstanding that passionate look on your face because," he paused for a moment to take a painful breath, "because you used to kiss me that way," he finished.

"I HAD to kiss him as the condition to get the tickets to come bring your ass back home, baka Usui! He told me if it didn't feel real then he wouldn't do it! I had to! I would do anything to get to you. Agh, why are you so dense? I want to apologize to you and I forgive you and I love you!" Misaki was talking so fast that if Usui wasn't closely paying attention he would have missed the next word that left her mouth. When he heard the last line, he froze at the spot and his heart nearly stopped.

Misaki and Takumi were now only a foot apart. After waiting for a reply that didn't come, Misaki sighed and closed the distance between them and hugged him.

"You idiot," the words escaped her mouth as unwanted tears began to flow. She let go of Takumi and looked at his face, memorizing every line and detail she could. She thought he hadn't forgiven her when he didn't respond, so she started to walk back in the direction of the hotel when she heard heavy footsteps crashing behind her.

A yelp was suppressed by a pair of lips crashing down on hers as they tumbled backwards. Every aching moment, wasted time, or lonely feeling vanished as the two embraced each other in kisses. His tongue slightly nudged the top of her lip causing her to gasp. In that moment, he took his chance and glided his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other for endless minutes before they broke apart to breathe.

Usui looked down at the sight before him. The girl had a deep blush spread across her face, and she was panting below him.

"I'm sorry."

Misaki's ears hardly picked up the inaudible words, but she heard them.

"It's okay."

Suddenly Misaki laughed as if she hadn't laughed in years. Takumi worriedly looked down at her with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?" he stated his confused look turning into a smirk.

"Is my kissing that bad?" he joked.

"Hahaha, what no! I'm just...I'm just happy that his kiss is finally gone."

Takumi tensed up knowing that by "his kiss" she meant Tora's. Anger flew over him, and he possessively grabbed her face and brought their lips together.

"Don't EVER kiss him again, or you will be facing a bigger punishment than this," he alluringly said after he finished their kiss.

"And Misaki," he said and paused.

"Yes...?"

"I love you too."

* * *

***Two Weeks Later***

With a lot of money, the picture was deemed a fraud and the case of Tora being in an affair began to wear off. Takumi was back in Seika High with Misaki and everything was back to normal.

The couple was sitting on the rooftop after school had ended when Takumi felt a bump on his shoulder. He looked down to see that Misaki had fallen asleep and was now resting on his right shoulder. A light blush came across his cheeks, and he was glad that she was asleep so that she wouldn't see it. He whole heartily looked at this girl and felt incredibly dumb for the past events. He gently stroked her hair with his right hand wondering how he had survived three months without his other half by his side. He began to analyze the girl in his arms. He noted that she had gained much needed weight and the bags under her eyes had faded away.

Knowing Misaki was alright, he conscientiously lied down with her now lying on his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Well, this is the end of this little fan-fic! Sorry it's a little short, I didn't really know what else to put into into it and kind of wanted to end it haha. I hope you liked it anyway! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiachou wa Maid-Sama!


End file.
